The present invention relates generally to new and novel improvements in protected printed identification cards with accompanying letters or business forms. More particularly, the present invention relates to protected printed identification cards with accompanying letters or business forms, preferably capable of having information printed thereon using non-impact printers, such as laser printers, which are laminated after printing to provide cost effective, durable identification cards suitable for carrying in, for example, wallets and purses.
Many government organizations and private businesses, both for-profit and non-profit, periodically issue identification cards to, for example, identify members, provide insurance terms or provide information about the issuing organization. Examples of such identification cards include driver's licenses, social security cards, employee identification cards, organization membership cards, insurance cards and many others. It is often desirable for the issuing organization to issue such identification cards with accompanying letters or business forms which, for example, include further information about the issuing organization or the use of the identification cards.
Many issuing organizations wish to provide identification cards which are sufficiently durable to both allow the end user to carry the identification cards on a regular basis and convey a positive image of the issuing organization to the end user. In general, the more often an end user views an identification card, the more often the end user has an opportunity to think of, and perhaps use, the goods and services of the issuing organization.
However, identification cards which are carried by end users on a regular basis can experience a hostile environment. For example, identification cards are often placed inside wallets, or in other confined spaces, which are carried and handled on a daily basis. Similarly, the contents of a purse are often handled on a daily basis. Furthermore, the ink from printed images on identification cards can interact with polymeric materials, such as picture holders or dividers, often present in wallets and purses. As a practical matter, once an identification card is damaged, or illegible, it is often removed from the wallet or purse, and is either discarded or placed in a more remote location. In any case, a damaged or illegible identification card is of limited use to the end user, and can convey a negative image of the issuing organization to the end user. On the other hand, since identification cards are often printed and issued in large numbers, the cost of printing and preparing conventional durable identification cards can be cost prohibitive.
Applicant is aware of several types of construction for identification cards which are is use today. A first known type of construction for printed identification cards involves printing images using conventional printing equipment on heavy weight paper tag stock and perforating a portion of the stock to form the printed identification card. Disadvantages of such an identification card include the fact that the printed information is unprotected and therefor subject to smearing and damage. Also, many conventional printers have difficulty handling heavy weight paper tag stock.
A second known type of construction for printed identification cards is similar the first type of construction described above, but after printing, the heavy weight paper tag stock is processed through a laminating machine to laminate the front and/or back of the entire sheet. The portion of the sheet to be used as an identification card is then perforated for removal. Typically, several printed identification cards are formed on a single sheet and individual printed identification cards are then manually matched up with the accompanying letters or business forms. This process is labor intensive and can create errors in matching up the printed identification cards with the correct accompanying letter or business form. Furthermore, while the printed information may be protected by the laminate, one disadvantage is that many conventional printers have difficulty handling heavy weight paper tag stock. One known supplier for equipment to produce these types of identification cards is Graphic Technology Systems, Inc. in Los Angeles, California.
A third known type of construction for printed identification cards uses a heavy weight paper tag stock for the entire form with a laminate spot coated on a portion of the front and/or back surface in the area of the identification card. Examples of this type of construction are show in U. S. Pat. Nos. 5,096,229 and 5,131,686. The portion of the sheet to be used as an identification card is then perforated for removal by the end user. One disadvantage of this type of construction is that since the printed images are printed on the laminate, the printed images are left unprotected, and thus subject to smearing or damage. Also, the same disadvantage that many conventional printers have difficulty handling heavy weight paper tag stock is still present. One known supplier for these types of printed identification cards is Innovative Printing Corporation in Minneapolis, Minnesota.
A fourth known type of construction for printed identification cards consists of applying a separate identification card, often fabricated from a plastic material, adhered to a separate letter or business form, typically fabricated from paper stock. Many variations of this type of construction as to the thickness, type and materials used to fabricate the identification cards, as well as the accompanying letters and business forms, can be found. Furthermore, portions of the plastic identification cards may be coated or have a rougher texture to assist in retaining printed information thereon. While such plastic identification cards do demonstrate good durability, they generally cannot be processed through non-impact printing equipment, such as laser printers. Furthermore, the printed information on the identification cards are left unprotected, which may create printed image adhesion difficulties, particularly since the printed identification cards are often fabricated from a plastic material. One known supplier of these types of identification cards with accompanying letters or business forms is FormStore Incorporated in Fenton, Missouri.
A fifth known type of construction for printed identification cards is similar to the fourth known type of construction described above, except the plastic identification cards are positioned in a debossed portion on the accompanying letters or business forms. This type of construction has many of the same disadvantages described above, including the fact that the identification cards cannot generally be processed through conventional nonimpact printers, such as laser printers. One known supplier of these types of identification cards is FormStore Incorporated in Fenton, Missouri.
A sixth known type of construction for printed identification cards utilizes a heavy weight paper tag stock or a plastic face stock for the identification cards which are joined by an adhesive to a release liner. The heavy weight paper tag stock or plastic face stock is die cut to form the identification card. An adhesive is selected which releases cleanly so the identification cards are not tacky on their back surface. Typically, an entire sheet of heavy weight paper tag stock or plastic face stock can be fabricated in this manner to form multiple identification cards. Individual printed identification cards are then manually matched up with the accompanying letters or business forms. This process is both labor intensive and subject to matching errors. Furthermore, the cost of the plastic face stock and release liner for this type of construction can be cost prohibitive in many applications.
A seventh known type of construction for printed identification cards is also a pressure sensitive type construction. A second adjoining panel is used to laminate over the front of the identification card. This type of construction generally utilizes a heavy weight tag stock with a laminate release liner. After the appropriate information is printed on the identification card, the identification card is punched out, the laminate panel peeled off, and the laminate is folded and sealed over the printed information on the front of the printed identification card. In the known construction of this type being marketed, the entire sheet is made from the heavy stock and is laminated completely. Thus, as in the sixth known type of prior art construction described above, this type of construction does not provide a combination of a printed identification card and accompanying letter or business form, per se. One known supplier of printed identification cards having this type of construction is Avery Dennison of Pasadena, California.
An eighth known type of construction for printed identification cards is also a full sheet pressure sensitive label construction. After the face stock is printed, a duel panel card is removed, flipped over, and placed back into a laminate window. The dual panel card is then pushed out through the window with the laminate attached and is then folded over to form the final printed identification card. One disadvantage of this type of construction is that only the outer edge of the laminate forms the bond between the two panels. Furthermore, as in the sixth known prior art type of construction discussed above, this type of construction is not a combination of an identification card and accompanying letter or business form, per se. One known supplier of printed identification cards having this type of construction is being marketed as the "Self Laminating I.D. Card" by The Standard Register Company in Dayton, Ohio.
A ninth known type of construction for printed identification cards is an integrated construction which uses the form stock as the basis for the printed identification card. In this type of construction, a liner is placed on one side of the printed identification card and information is often printed on the top surface of the liner. One disadvantage of this type of construction is that since the printed information is printed on the smooth liner surface and is not protected, the printed information is subject to smearing and damage. Furthermore, since the identification card thickness is relatively thin to facilitate feeding through a conventional non-impact printer, the final printed identification card is also relatively thin and does not have the desired rigidity and durability. One known supplier of printed identification cards having this type of construction is marketed as the "Docu-Label" by The Standard Register Company in Dayton, Ohio.
A final known type of construction for printed identification cards is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,868. This type of construction uses a lap joined form/label which incorporates a self-adhesive laminate applied to the back of a continuous form. The laminate is twice as wide as the form which allows the laminate to fold over the front surface of the form. The laminate area that extends out from behind the forms portion is initially covered by a silicone coated liner. This silicone coated liner is peeled off exposing the self-adhesive laminate. The laminate is then folded over to cover the front of the printed identification card. In this type of construction, the entire back surface of the continuous paper sheet is laminated. Also, as in several of the other prior art designs, this type of construction is not a combination identification card and accompanying letter or business form, per se. One known supplier of printed identification cards having this type of construction is marketed as the "Wal-Card" by Wallace Business Forms, Inc. in Hillside, Illinois.
As described above, all of the above known prior art types of construction for printed identification cards have disadvantages which limit their acceptance by the issuing organizations, or the end user, or both.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of protected printed identification cards with accompanying letters or business forms which are capable of having information printed thereon by conventional high speed non-impact printers resulting in strong, long-lasting identification cards which can be retained and carried by end users.
Another object of the present invention is to provide protected printed identification cards which can be printed as part of an outgoing letter or business form.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide protected printed identification cards with accompanying letters or business forms having a durable protective layer overlying the printed information to prevent smearing and damage to the printed information and interaction between the printed information and other materials which commonly come into contact with the printed identification cards in their operating environments.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide protected printed identification cards with accompanying letters or business forms which are compatible with conventional non-impact printing equipment, such as laser printers.
A further object of the present invention is to provide protected printed identification cards with accompanying letters or business forms which are transported through the printing equipment and printed as a single layer thickness, but which are then folded over to provide a greater thickness in the resulting protected printed identification cards.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide protected printed identification cards with accompanying letters or business forms which resist separation of the protected printed identification cards and tampering of information printed thereon.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide protected printed identification cards with accompanying letters or business forms which provide security and protection for information printed thereon, including machine readable and hand written information, and deter tampering of information printed thereon.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of protected printed identification cards preferably consisting of a printed bond sheet having a laminate liner adhered thereto. Portions of the printed bond sheet and the laminate liner have die cuts to permit removal of the protected printed identification card from the accompanying letter or business form. To form the final protected printed identification card, a portion of the printed bond sheet and a corresponding double-wide portion of the laminate liner are pulled from the back of the accompanying letter or business form. The extending portion of the laminate liner is then folded over the front surface of the printed bond sheet to form the final protected printed identification card. An exposed pressure sensitive adhesive on the entire surface of the top and bottom laminate liner layers adheres to the front and back surfaces, respectively, of the printed bond sheet to form a durable, tamper-resistant protected printed identification card. The protected printed identification cards are capable of being printed as part of accompanying letters or other business forms and are compatible with non-impact printing equipment, such as laser printers.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.